powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Waltguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Inflation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Please start using capital letters on users and series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, April 19, 2014 (UTC) And when you add something to Gallery, add the Series and check it's on Known Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) work on your pages. Stop editing one thing at a time. And actually putting more than one word/pic before publishing would work as well Gabriel456 (talk) 17:24, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Use this for help/reference when making pages Gabriel456 (talk) 17:25, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Stop making barely edited pages,and stop recreating them every time they're deleted. I get you want help but you gotta do your share as well, we're not all here to do your work for you. Gabriel456 (talk) 18:33, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Pages Take a look at Page Creation and Details, this is what Pages are supposed to look. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Pics/Users When you add Pics to Gallery/page, check that the User is on Known Users and add them there if they aren't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Are you online sir? WhitePhoenixCrowne (talk) 14:49, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Please add how Gas uses the ability. Short description. Pics For the third time: add to Gallery, add to Users. It isn't that complicated thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Instead of adding pics to Comments add them to Gallery, but only one/User and check that they are in Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:31, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Is it so hard to remember this much? Add to Gallery, add to Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:44, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Since this seems to be so hard to understand, why don't you take a few days out to figure it out? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:58, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, do I need to block you every time you forgot to add the Users after you add pic to Gallery to get the point in? Have three days off to figure it out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:21, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Right, let me explain this the last time to you: start adding Users when you add pics to Gallery or every time you don't do it I give you next step more block. That's weeks, then moths and then years. Your choice. I'll give you change to add the latest ones to Users, but if you add more pics without doing it, it's a block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Please start adding those users, I really don't enjoy being this strict about this... but next one will get you block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:37, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, which part of the above is unclear enough that you ignore it? Three days to consider... again. Is it that hard? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:47, December 13, 2014 (UTC) may you please stop adding elastic and inflation pics we dont need more. TheRavageBeast (talk) 03:51, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm reminding you again about adding to Users when you add to Gallery. Next time gets you weeks time to think if you should listen when Admin tells you something. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:54, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Pics/Users Please do remember "add to Gallery, add to Users". --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, December 28, 2014 (UTC) The above rule still holds. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:00, January 13, 2015 (UTC) "Add to Gallery, add to Users". Is it seriously that hard to remember? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:16, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Fourth time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Fifth, you're out for a week. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Note that "add to Gallery, add to Users" is still rule and if you continue four more times the block will be one moth. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Second warning in few hours, do I need to add few moths to the next block to get the point in? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Third warning, do I need to add "ignores Admin messages" into this list? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "Add to Gallery, add to Users" is still rule. Fourth warning. And no links to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) "Add to Gallery, add to Users" is still rule. Fifth time, take some time to think it out.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, July 18, 2015 (UTC) hello sir I am new to the elasticity wiki and the reason why I banned did not make cense. it says I was uploading symbols, when I as only naming the character, and what they are from. Please understand that I am new to this and that I am not as pro as you. Also how do you follow, people I want to follow you. If you have any of these answers, please leave a message for me, like I am for you. "Add to Gallery, add to Users" is still rule. Do I need to start slapping block every single time you ignore that? Hasn't this been explained to you enough times already? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, August 3, 2015 (UTC) well sorry When you add links/powers, use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:52, August 28, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. When you add to Gallery, remember to add series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, September 15, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. When you add to Gallery, remember to add series. Second warning on both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, October 1, 2015 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Add to Gallery, add to Users" is still rule. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:24, March 9, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:32, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order When you move users/pics to alphabetical order, irt's series first. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:27, August 6, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:46, August 7, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. Undoing these if I can't figure out where the User should go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:19, August 8, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, August 10, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:57, August 10, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:39, August 11, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ... seriously...? What else I could mean? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, August 12, 2019 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Change the pic, not the place. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:54, August 19, 2019 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, August 20, 2019 (UTC)